Wally Warbles
and Mugman battling Wally]] Wally Warbles is a bird boss that can be found in Inkwell Isle Two in the level Aviary Action. He is also fought in an airplane level. At the beginning of the battle, Wally acts like a cuckoo clock before revealing himself through the clock face. Phase 1 In this phase, he has two primary attacks: * His first attack involves turning his head into a hand with three fingers shooting three bullets in spread formation at the player in an attempt to damage them. * His second attack involves shooting eggs in a straight line that break apart upon contact with the edge of the screen. On Regular mode, the egg fragments burst outwards in a spread shot of 3 bullets while it only bursts vertically on Simple mode. After being damaged enough, he will begin flapping his wings furiously and firing constant radial bursts of feathers outwards. Eventually, he will tire himself out and temporary leave himself open for attack. Throughout the first phase, he is accompanied by rows of 3-4 birds, each with a nail tied onto them. The first 2-3 will be yellow, while the last one is always pink and able to be parried. (It is 3 in simple, and 4 in regular). Once he has taken enough damage, he will lose all of his feathers and fall out of the house, after which the bird house explodes, revealing his son flying on a bird nest. Phase 2 In this next phase, his son floats around the screen accompanied by five spiked eggs (four and six in Simple and Expert respectively) that block bullets and revolve around the boss. The eggs periodically expand and contract around the boss. Apart from the egg shield, the boss can fire a single bullet at Cuphead's direct location, which can be parried. Once he is taken enough damage, he will cry out for help and disappear, after which the original Wally appears for a last fight. Final Phase In this final phase, Wally is seen lying on a stretcher, wounded from the last fight and being carried by two blue birds in doctor uniforms. This phase is not playable in simple. He has two primary attacks to damage the player: *His head will turn into a trash can which will spew out objects toward the player. Occasionally, pink boots will be fired, which can be parried. *He will occasionally stomp his chest with his legs to shoot his heart upwards, which then shoots three bullets in a spread formation before returning down. The two blue birds will periodically shoot pills up from their beak during Wally's attacks. After a short pause, the pill will split apart with one end targeting the player's location. Occasionally, the pill will be pink, signalling its ability to be parried. The only vulnerable segment of the boss is Wally himself and his heart. Bombs are nearly required for this stage, however you can inconsistently damage Wally from the bottom of the stretcher. Once he has taken enough damage, he is defeated after which the two birds make a meal out of him by sprinkling with salt and pepper. Trivia * Wally is one of the few bosses that is not seen at the ending, though it is implied that he was eaten by the two blue birds. ** He is also the second boss that is implied to be truly dead, with the first being Goopy Le Grande. * His old line was "I'd say that was more of a crash landing.". Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 2